Data Infection
by Mimrai
Summary: Something has gone wrong and no one can explain it. Albel starts to loose his temper and old wounds open up when a past figure comes into the picture.  Don't own anything    FayAl Please R&R D:
1. Infection

Fayt sat at the worn down table, working on his communicator. It had started to malfunction making it hard for Fayt to understand the people on Elicoor. Putting down his communicator Fayt gave out a sigh.

"What are you working on?" a bored voice spoke. Fayt nearly jumped out of his seat from the shock. Looking behind him in a panic he realized whose voice it was.

"Oh, Albel, why do you always do that?" he asked sounding a bit irritated. Albel gave no reply nor seemed to be notice Fayt's edginess. Fayt wasn't sure if he was even aware of people or their feelings. Then again Albel did surprise Fayt when he had helped defeat Luther. Fayt turned back to his communicator.

"My communicator has been acting up lately, so I was just fixing it." He responded. Albel peered over his shoulder to get a better look.

"I see," he said not sounding one bit excited about it. Fayt shot a quick glance at Albel; he was unusually close to his face. Fayt shifted more in the opposite direction. Albel raised an eyebrow, sighing he turned around and started walk away. Fayt quickly stood from his chair almost losing his balance.

"Wait!" Fayt half way yelled. Albel turned and stared at Fayt in shock. Fayt's mind went blank, he had wanted to know why Albel was here but the question didn't seem to form right.

"What is it, fool?" Albel asked breaking the silence. Fayt fidgeted about, too nervous to speak now that he had made a fool of himself.

"I-I um, were you bored?" Fayt finally blurted. An odd silence entered again. "Is that why you came here?" Fayt said, his voice fading out near the end.

"I suppose you could say that." Albel answered. Fayt's heart sunk; of course Albel wouldn't come to see him. Albel waited to see if Fayt would say anything else, a moment passed and Fayt was still silent.

"Later." Albel said turning again to leave. Seeing Albel leave Fayt gave out a small sigh.

"Bye…" He said sadly, Fayt looked back at his communicator. He didn't feel like fixing it anymore. Going to go sit down a sudden pain shot through him, it was so intense the air was knocked out of him. Fayt started to fall, he reached for the chair but his hand went straight through. _What's going on?_

Albel really had wanted to tell Fayt he was there to see him. Albel had been thinking about him a lot lately. What was the reason why he wanted to see Fayt so much? And this weird warm feeling that would emerge whenever he was around him; what was it? A loud crash echoed down the hall, Albel upon instinct drew his sword and dashed towards Fayt's room. Entering he noticed Fayt laying on the ground. Sheathing his sword he moved quickly to Fayt's side and crouched down.

"What happened?" Albel asked as he lifted up Fayt into a sitting position. Fayt slowly opened his eyes; his expression was pained. _He was fine a minute ago? _

"I-I went to work on… the commun-" Fayt cut off as he cringed in pain. Albel shook him slightly. "The chair- It was like it wasn't there…or was I n-not there?" He cringed in pain again, a small growl escaping this time. Albel looked at him in a confused expression. It was true since the moment he had meet the earth boy he never was able to understand his thinking nor his technology. Fayt's breathing became abnormal.

"Albel…. Are we sti-ll just data?" Fayt asked. He looked as if he had to force out the words or else they wouldn't have come out.

"What are you talking about? Hey!" Albel became frustrated, he wasn't able to do anything and he didn't have the slightest clue to what was going on. Fayt grabbed Albel's shirt, his hand was shaking, Albel could tell by his expression he wanted to say something. Albel froze; he had just noticed that he could see right through Fayt, on to the ground. Fayt's grip loosened and he lost consciousness. "Wake up fool! Hey!' Albel yelled at Fayt, "Damn it wake up and explain this." He demanded.

Hearing shouts Maria exited her room and headed down towards the shouts. Peering into the room she found Albel holding Fayt shouting at him to wake up.

"What's going on here?" she asked fully entering the room. Turning his head Albel looked up at Maria.

"Good, come over here." He demanded. Maria paused before walking over to the two and crouching next to them. Now seeing Fayt up close Maria could see why Albel was in a panic. Fayt looked as if he was a hologram.

"What caused this?" Maria asked. Albel shrugged.

"How the hell would I know?" He replied harshly. Maria sighed; Albel's attitude had always been a problem.

"Don't get like that; I'm trying to get some more information that's all." She placed her hand under her chin as she thought.

"Yo!" a voice spoke snapping both Maria's and Albel's eyes to the door way. Standing there was Cliff, looking like his casual and usual self.

"What is it?" Maria asked. He crossed his arms.

"It's Nel and Sophia." Maria stood, there had to some connection between them.

"What about them?" she asked sounding more urgent.

"It's like they're disappearing." Cliff stated. Albel getting a hold on Fayt and lifting him up, he turned and showed Fayt to Cliff.

"Like this?" Albel said taking a few steps forward. Cliff's eyes widened.

"Oh crap! It's happening to Fayt too." He said loudly. Maria took a step forward.

"Albel bring Fayt with us, we'll go and see how the other two are doing." Nodding all quickly went to the other room that held Nel and Sophia. Entering Albel placed Fayt on an open bed hoping he wouldn't fall through. Nel sat in a chair near the window next to Sophia who lay in the other bed. From the looks of it Sophia had the worst condition. Nel from her shoulder down on her left side faded in and out. She looked exhausted.

"What's going on? Does Fayt have it too?" Nel asked, Albel sighed and finished making sure Fayt was in the bed.

"Isn't obvious?" He said harshly. Cliff put one of his hands on Albel's shoulder. Albel turned to Cliff.

"We all are confused and frustrated. However, it doesn't mean we should pick fights among ourselves." Cliff paused, and then continued in a low voice to where Albel could only hear. "If you must, only worry about Fayt." Albel stared at Cliff wide eyed. What was he implying? Albel was about to speak when he was interrupted by Nel yelling out to them.

"Look! They're gone!" She said frantically. Albel quickly turned to where he had just placed Fayt. It was true. Fayt nor was Sophia anywhere in the room.

"Did they fall through?" Cliff asked aloud. Maria shook her head.

"No, we would have heard something." She replied. Nel gave out a small sigh as she stood.

"They didn't fall through," she paused, "It was as if they faded away. That's all." Maria crossed her arms as she shook her head.

"All this doesn't add up." Maria began to pace throughout the room; looking for something to help. Cliff gave out a big sigh.

"Whatever it is, took Sophia and Fayt. Could it have been the people in 4d space?" Cliff asked.

"Bah, try to think a little hard you worm. We defeated that scum." Albel growled with anger. Cliff took a quick glance at Albel before turning back to Maria. There was a long silence before Maria spoke.

"We will have to wait." She said. Cliff raised an eyebrow while Albel spat out a curse word. However as crazy as she sounded Maria was serious. Cliff shrugged; it was true after all they really couldn't do anything.

"I agree." Albel said, shocking Cliff. He turned and faced the red eyed man.

"You do?" Cliff questioned. Albel shook his head while crossing his arms.

"I don't need to repeat myself to a worm like you." He replied back. Cliff shrugged again; he wasn't in the mood to make a comeback. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Nel standing.

"The mysterious event seems to have past." She announced showing her once affected arm. "Whoever this was has what they wanted in the first place."

"I don't know. I mean could this have been the Vendeeni?" Cliff turned back to Maria, who shook her head.

"No, after our battle with Luther, the Vendeeni disappeared. Even so, I would have been affected too." She responded. Cliff nodded.

"Also true. They would have known that you were also altered." Albel gave out a sigh before walking out of the room, leaving no chance for anyone to say something.

He had to get out of that room; it was just too much for Albel to take in. The Vendeeni, Luther, 4D space. It was all so confusing, if only Fayt was here. The blue haired boy never judged Albel for his frustration towards his world. He always knew how to explain to Albel how everything was used without him feeling stupid. Albel, exiting the inn, took in a full breath of the cold, refreshing air of Airyglyph. Damn the fools for making him so frustrated, they were all useless.

"Myuuu~" a high pitched sound came from Albel's right. Casually looking down, Albel meet the glaze of a light yellow colored cat.

"Ah! I see Crème has found you." A man's voice spoke. Sighing Albel turned and faced the man.

"And why am I graced with your presence, Van?" Albel sarcastically questioned. Van smiled and picked his beloved cat up from the ground.

"My, my. You still have quite the attitude there, brother."


	2. Sudden Signal

OTL

I am so sorry for not writing more of this. I had been busy with the ending of school and then my internet decides to die for a while. I was hoping for a longer chapter. Oh well.

Review for the next chapter.

Enjoy~

Albel sighed; his brother's presence was not helping his attempt to calm down. The two quietly stared at each other as if words were not needed to be used between them. Finally Van spoke, his voice low.

"It would appear you are not well." He stated.

"If not for the obvious, it's none of your business how I am, Van." Albel lashed out in an equally low voice, his tone bitter. His brother just softly smiled, Albel could feel a sting of regret hit him. Ever since they were young Van had not lashed out in return for being harsh.

"That I know, Albel. However," Van paused, scratching Crème under her chin. In response she purred loudly. "My reason for coming here was not for that. To your surprise; I was summoned by the King." Albel raised an eyebrow, for what would the King need Van for. There must be something he wants to keep hidden.

"Yo! Albel you got to look at this." Cliff's voice broke him out of his thoughts. Albel scowled at the older man.

"What is it now worm?" He replied in dissatisfaction. Cliff rolled his eyes and continued now showing a locator.

"It says that Fayt and Sophia are still on Elicoor." He shrugged. "I dunno but we have to check it out." Cliff finished. Albel stood there silent for a moment, by now the rest of the group had joined them and seemed to be waiting for his answer.

"I'm not sure; it could be a trap for all we know." Nel spoke, breaking the silence. Maria nodded.

"Indeed. If anything we must proceed with caution. It wouldn't be any good if another one of us goes missing." Maria crossed her arms. "For all we know it could just be their communicators there."

"True." Nel said as she placed a hand on her hip. "There isn't any personal that can be spared considering all the rebuilding that is going on in both Airyglyph and Aquaria."

"Bah! So what if there aren't any weaklings to spare. If any of you were in Fayt's position now he wouldn't hesitate to rescue your sorry ass, No matter if it was a trap." Albel almost yelled. He was boiling in frustration; it was hard to believe that these were the ones who defeated Luther. All stared at him in shock and amazement. A soft chuckled caught their attention while a high 'Myuu' followed.

"How amusing!" Van chimed. "I would never have guessed you'd know such interesting people. So the daily gossips of your heroic battles are true." Van smiled. "Oh my! My brother has grown so much." Albel flushed and attempted to lash out at him but to only be stopped by Cliff's loud voice.

"Brother?" he said in shock. "Albel has a brother?" Maria only turned to Van silently inspecting him.

"Brother? Then that means you are Van Nox. The eldest son to Glou Nox, The previous Captain of the Dragon Brigade; Am I right?" Nel questioned. Van smiled and bowed.

"Aye that I am, Nel Zelpher." He adjusted his monocle and continued to smile. Nel narrowed her eyes upon the mention of her name. "Do not be alarmed, I have lived in Peterny for quiet a while and the mention of your name was quite common. Alas, I did go off to study in Greeton during the war only to be stuck there until the rebuilding started. So my knowledge of things that happened during the war is only gathered from Gossip."

"Then, that's when you heard about us?" Maria asked. He nodded.

"That is true. Aside from getting a summons to come here, I was preparing to look for Albel. Hearing all these crazy and interesting tales of him made me want to hear the whole story. However it would seem that you have a bit of trouble going on so I suppose it shall wait." He finished his tone sad towards the last bit.

"Uh… yeah, I suppose we do." Cliff said still in a bit of shock.

"How about this, the groups of you go and check out that signal and when you get back you can tell me all about this adventure. Yes?" Van asked with a smile. Albel groaned in annoyance, his brother's cheerfulness and the fact he was partly dense to certain things were only adding flames to Albel's frustration.

"I don't see any reason not to." Maria said before turning to Cliff. "We need to get some supplies before going." Cliff nodded.

"I will see to getting a horse or two. Getting there faster might make things easier." Nel added. "We will meet back here when we are all finished." After all agreed each went their separate ways leaving Van and Albel at the inn's entrance.

"Now, if you could please, tell me about this said person. Fayt, I believe was his name." Van asked his younger brother. Albel glared in return. "From what I gathered he is a friend of yours?"

"Friend? Careful which words you use to describe weaklings. If you must know something then all you need to know is that he is nothing but a fool who causes trouble." Albel replied, a slight blush appearing while he talked. Afraid Van might call him out on it he turned away and started to walk off, only to stop to the lack of response from his brother. Albel turned slightly to see how Van was reacting. To his surprise Van was only smiling.

"If you are leaving then safe travels to you and I do wish you find this, 'fool who causes trouble' soon." Albel glared, he had been wrong to think Van didn't notice. Van grinned mischievously but didn't say anything else. After a pause he turned in the direction of the castle and started to walk waving to Albel as he left.

Talking about Fayt made Albel remember the last few words the young earthling had said to him. _'…. Are we sti-ll just data?'_ The question echoed, was it possible that the people from 4D were the cause of this? Albel shook his head, there had to be another reason. Whatever the answer was he knew it wasn't going to be one he liked.

Malicious laughter echoed in Fayt's ears. He felt stiff and his movements were ridged. The feeling of weightlessness consumed his senses.

"W-where am I?" Fayt asked aloud, slightly opening his eyes he could make out blurry figures that moved around him. He waited for his vision to clear but when it wouldn't he tried rubbing his eyes but his hand couldn't move.

"Now, I will make you and the people you care about suffer as you made me suffer." A cruel voice stated. Fayt could have sworn he had heard it somewhere before but his thought process was cut short as a wave of pain flooded him. He screamed in agony, the pain grew from within him and lingered on the surface of his skin, poking to get back in. The laughter returned this time a bit more hysterical than malicious.


End file.
